The proposal requests continued support for the General Clinical Research Center at the Beth Israel Hospital. The last several years have witnessed a broadening of the activities and accomplishments of the in-patient, out-patient and Core Laboratory components of the center, which continues to serve as the major focus of clinical research at the Beth Israel. The present research program is multidisciplinary, including clinical studies in Endocrinology, Hematology, Nephrology, Diabetes and Metabolism, Cardiology, Behavioral Medicine, Neurology, Urology, General Surgery, Radiology, Obstetrics, Gynecology, Computer Medicine, Gerontology, Rheumatology, Infectious Diseases, Dermatology and Biostatistics.